narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tsunade
Incapacitated? Shouldn't Tsunade be under the category of incapacitated, after all she is in a coma. (talk) 22:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 :"Incapacitated", or some similar label, is only used when the character might be dead but needs confirmation. Tsunade is very much alive. ''~SnapperT '' 02:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Isn't that "presumed deceased"? We have so many combo's that i'm not quite sure, which is which :S..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 02:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's for characters who are probably dead, or at the very least won't be seen again (a la most anime villains). "Incapacitated" comes into play in cases like those few chapters where Kakashi and Hinata were maybe dead. ''~SnapperT '' 03:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, rite...Thanx...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Team Tsunade? Has Tsunade ever had a team? We know that she is the master of Shizune and Sakura but unlike Jiraiya and Orochimaru she didn't have any apprentice. We know that Jiraiya had three genin including Minato Namikaze, and Orochimaru had Anko, what about her? She took on Shizune after Dan died and left the village, did she had any apprentice before that time? :As far as we know, Tsunade never had a genin team like Jiraiya and Orochimaru. She probably taught many medical-nin, though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 04:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::You're most likely right, since we know she was the one to come up with the idea of founding a medical organization in Konoha, and since the Third Hokage himself says they, Konoha, lacked the knowledge to found such an organization, it'd make sense Tsunade would be the one to train numerous medical ninja at the Konoha Hospital. Though of course, there's no proof, and if it's mentioned in the article, it'll be purely speculative. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 23:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Bell Capture Shouldn't it be mentioned that, along with Orochimaru, Tsunade was one of the members of Team Hiruzen to take a bell? It's shown in flashbacks... Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 23:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Lightning Release It is very clear that Important Body Points Disturbance is a technique that converts chakra into electricity (it is even stated in the article itself), which is the point of Lightning Release. It was agreed in Archive 1 that it the Nature Type (Lightning) should be added to Tsunade's article. Why was it deleted? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 06:57, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :"The "electricity" Tsunade used is out of context of the use of any normal lightning release"..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::How do we know this? I'm still unable to understand how converting chakra into electricity ISN'T Lightning release. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 07:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Think that was a databook entry...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's really very confusing. If anybody can find on a databook that Important Body Points Disturbance isn't a Lightning Release technique, then we should mention in her article that, although the technique looks like Raiton, it isn't. Otherwise, I think we should add Lightning release to her article, even if we need to put (presumed) next to it. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 07:13, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Unlike other element techniques, it doesn't say "Raiton" before the name. This is what ShounenSuki translated and posted on Mangahelpers: ::::::Body Pathway Derangement (乱身衝, Ranshinshou) ::::::Ninjutsu, A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) ::::::User: Tsunade ::::::Disturbing body control by severing the pathways of brain←→body information flow!! ::::::of Kabuto discovery his loss of body control ::::::↑One's own body moves in any way, except how one wants it to move...!? For the common shinobi, battle, not to mention even just walking, will become impossible. ::::::An attack that severs the control threads with a flash of lightning ::::::of Tsunade hitting Kabuto with this technique ::::::↑As soon as strike of the hand lands, electricity is poured into the enemy's nervous system, severing the signals!! ::::::By transforming the chakra within one's body and giving it the properties of electricity, one creates an electric field. By pouring this into the nervous system of one's opponent, one deranges their body control! An extremely high-level technique, used as a medical ninjutsu. The human body is controlled with electrical signals from the brain, but a person who had those electrical signals cut off with this technique will become unable to make their body move as they want. Because she's an expert in medical treatments, Tsunade was able to master this technique. :::::I hope this will settle this. Jacce | Talk 07:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yes, thanks. Hime Would it be appropriate to add "Hime" (Princess) to her titles, right under Fifth Hokage? The titles under her picture. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 03:20, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, there are far more names and titles missing from that list. :* ; :* ; :* ; :* . :We need a better way to list all those names... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::how about a simple aka (also known as) section under titles Fawcettp (talk) 00:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't recall anyone who has many titles as her though. If I had to choose one more to add however, it would be :* ; It's a conjuction of most of her other titles. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 00:25, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Chakra Scalpel We know she can use it, but we've never actually seen it, which is why we don't list it. However, I think we overlooked episode 95, when the tip of her finger glows green and she runs her hand through Naruto's shirt, ripping it. Isn't that Chakra Scalpel? I wanted to consult you guys before adding it to her Jutsu. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 03:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :You might have just brought a conclusion to a long and annoying issue... I managed to find that scene in the manga as well. Tsunade uses chakra to cut open Naruto's shirt on page 9 of chapter 168. I have no doubt that's the chakra scalpel. :However, since this is a somewhat controversial issue, you might want to wait for more editors to chime in. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:36, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't think it'd be such a controversial issue. You'd imagine the woman that is thought to be the greatest medical ninja in the shinobi world would be able to use chakra scalpel. But if you say so, I shall wait for more people. How long should we give it before adding it if others don't disagree in the end? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 09:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::It wasn't that people believed she couldn't use it, it was that we never had any proof she used it. We don't add techniques to characters' jutsu lists unless there's actual evidence they can use it. There have been many revert wars and discussions over this because no-one could provide actual proof that Tsunade could use chakra scalpel, other than "she's the greatest medical-nin in the world". You just provided proof, but I'd suggest we give it 24 hours, just to be safe. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Stats in the Databook I noticed that the databook lists a character's ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, etc. in a 1/5 kind of manner. I think we should add it to the trivia of every character with revealed stats in the databook, but since I only know Tsunade's stats I decided to leave the idea here. Has this been suggested before? It seems like something people would've heard about beforehand and maybe it has been discarded. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 19:43, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Talk:Kakashi Hatake#Ninja Stats. ''~SnapperT '' 22:00, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::So I take it this will be done in the future... Thank you. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 22:52, September 18, 2009 (UTC) The seal on the ground... It is not mentioned in the article that there was a seal on the ground protected by a couple of ANBU and Tsunade was in the middle of it, and there was a glow around her. Can anyone clear up what this was for me, please? What was the purpose of that seal, and what technique was Tsunade using? Thanks in advance. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 01:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :It's presumably for transferring her chakra to Katsuyu. ''~SnapperT '' 01:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I thought so too. Does this mean that it gives her chakra to Katsuyu slowly, and in the end she ends up using Sozou Saisei to do instantaneously? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 02:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Shouldn't we add this as a technique as well? Chakra Transfering Sealing Technique or something. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 00:24, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Connection with Katsuyu When Tsunade was giving Katsuyu her chakra she commented that she didn't think there would be so many casualties. Later, she's able to tell Chouji that her father still has a chance, but that Kakashi's dead. Katsuyu's clones's minds are connected to each other, and they don't have to reunite to know what the other is doing. Does Tsunade also share Katsuyu's mind or was this explained and I missed it? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 06:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I guess it has something to do with the seal on the ground. Jacce | Talk 06:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::But when she spoke to Chouji about his dad's and Kakashi's conditions, she wasn't within the seal. Is there any possibility that she actually does share Katsuyu's mind? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 06:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::That has never been stated. Maybe she found out before Choji arrived, while she was still in the seal. Jacce | Talk 06:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Appearance Why don't we have an appearance section? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 15:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) What did she mean? Tsunade said if Jiraiya came back to the village,he wouldn't have to act so tough anymore.Anyone else confused as to what she meant? (talk) When was that? Can you give a manga page? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 22:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that the connations of that moment were meant to imply that she would finally stop rejecting Jiraiya. Right before that moment, she was remembering how Jiraiya said stuff about men growing stronger from rejection, or something like that. How romantic, eh? Except the part about him being dead and all. Mohrpheus (talk) 22:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC) You sure about that? (talk) 22:30, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *shrug* Can't really say for sure, especially since even if I were right, we'd never know since Jiraiya is dead. But that's what I think - the specific flashbacks she has about him all imply some sort of romantic relationship. A pretty viable theory, I believe. Mohrpheus (talk) 22:36, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Elementless? In the entire series (so far) Tsunade has shown no elemental techniques while in the anime her teammates and sensei showed at least 2 types.Is that good enough for the trivia section--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 07:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :Small note, but Sakura has not shown any elemental Jutsu either. It wouldn't be out of the question for neither of them to have done any elemental jutsu training considering how much they have to focus on chakra control and medical ninjutsu. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 28, 2009 @ 23:03 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that if used the chakra paper Naruto used, they'd get a result, but they'd still have to train a lot to use elemental ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't think it particularly worth noting. Sure, she hasn't shown any, but that's likely it just not having come up more than anything else.ZeroSD (talk) 08:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Kage Bunshin Adding Shadow Clone Technique to her skills, with an (Anime only) note. She used it when Sakura was having flashbacks about how Tsunade trained her. It also couldn't've been a normal clone because those don't affect real objects, and Tsunade's clones were shown hitting balls. (talk) 18:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Already been discussed, so present some new evidence. Jacce | Talk 19:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Obviously it would have to be the Shadow Clone Technique. I don't know why this was overlooked. Nobody would create an elemental clone for something so trivial like throwing a ball to train somebody. And Tsunade wouldn't create Raikagebunshins (it's obvious she has Raiton chakra). Those not only consume too much chakra, they're only for fighting, as they electrocute what they come in contact with. And like I said, can't be a normal Clone because it affects actual matter. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 20:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC)